Against All Odds
by rcra
Summary: Edward wins an old house from his late piano teacher but gets more than he ever expected. Is it possible that he found something he lost ten years ago?
1. Unexpected Gift

**A/N: Any and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Episode 1**** - Unexpected Gift**

"What am I going to do with this junk?" – I said, getting out of the car and looking at the old house in front of me. It was big, no doubt, but it was old and abandoned. The house was practically falling apart. The windows were all broken; the grass around the house was about one foot tall. The front door was also broken and there were plants growing on the walls.

_There must be animals living here no doubt_

"Don't be so ungrateful" – Jasper said, getting out of the car himself. "The old man had no one and was obviously very found of you. This was his only property" – he completed.

The old man was Mr. Klunks. My former piano teacher. He died two weeks ago leaving no family behind. He had only two possessions, his piano, which he donated to an orphanage, and this old house, which he left it to me.

I don't know why he did this. I haven't seen the guy in almost thirteen years, but whatever. In the will he said I was his most talented student. No doubt I must have made an impact on the old chump.

"It must be worth something. The house is useless of course, but it is sitting on a wide piece of land here" – Jasper was always seeing the best out of every situation

"Yeah. I guess you're right. How many acres do you think we have here?" – I said, looking around.

"I don't know. It kind of a long drive from the gate, there."

"You know, I think you are right. If I tear down the house, I could get decent money from this" – I guess the situation wasn't so bad after all. I started walking to the house.

"That's a little cold Edward" – Jasper complained, stopping me. God, must he always complain?

"What" – I turned around to face him

"This is the only thing he had and he left it to you. And here you are, only thinking about the money. What about the guy's feelings about this place. If he didn't sell it it's because it meant something to him"

"What do you want me do?" – I said. "You're talking about the old man's feelings. I haven't seen him in thirteen years Jasper. I don't know his feelings. Hell, I didn't even know what he looked like. It took me an hour to realize I was in the wrong funeral" – It was true. One of my lowest moments.

_I walked fast through the ground of the cemetery__. I have a suspicion I'm already late. Still, it's not so bad. It's not like the guy is going anywhere… God, I'm a sick, sick man. The little chapel was full and so I decide to stand in the back and not draw much attention to me. The priest is talking about the dead man. It is all very generic: he was a good man, many loved him and he is in a better place now. Even so, 20 minutes later, I am still standing in the back of the chapel, feeling hot as hell, as the priest kept talking to no end. Finally, he said: "We all loved Peter Boltman and wish him to rest in piece". Wait. Mrs. Boltman? My dead guy's name is William Klunks._

_Oh, Crap! – of course I don't realized I said that out loud right in the moment everybody was quiet saying a prayer for the dead guy and now everyone is looking at me with an angry expression. I apologized and run out. _

Mr. Klunks funeral was on the other side of the cemetery and by the time I got there, it was already over.

"You could at least take a moment here and pray for his soul" – Jasper said, bringing me back from my inner flashback.

"Fine" – that's was no use in arguing with Jasper. If I didn't do it now he would just bitch about it for the rest of the day.

So I dropped on my knees in front of the door and closed my eyes, saying a prayer to Mr. Klunks soul. I hoped he was in a better place because he certainly deserved.

I got up on my feet and turned to see Jasper again. He was praying as well. His eyes were closed. After a minute, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Can we go in now?"

He nodded and followed me inside. If the outside was bad, the inside was worst. It was dusty, and I'm talking about layers and layers of dust. And that wasn't the worse of it. The furniture was decomposing and it smelled bad. No doubt there were animals living in there. An old couch couldn't smell so bad. The stairs leading to the second floor was falling apart. Only one step was not broken and I'm sure it would break if a butterfly landed on it.

"I think tearing it down is good" – Jasper said.

"Yeah" – I agreed. Remodeling this place would take a lot of work.

"I think that he left food in the fridge" – Jasper said, going to the kitchen, while I walked to the dining room.

"Man, you must be really hungry to be thinking about food with a smell like that"

"I'm not hungry" – he said. "I'm not Emmet!"

I laughed. If my brother Emmet was here, he would certainly be thinking about food. My laughter was cut short by the sound of someone running upstairs. I rushed back to the front of the stairs. Jasper was already there, looking around.

"Did you hear that?" – I asked

"What? I didn't hear anything" – he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I heard something upstairs. Someone's here"

"Probably just a rabbit. There must be animals living in here, you know"

_Yeah, I know_

"It wasn't a rabbit, OK? It was way too heavy to be a rabbit"

"Then it was a bigger animal, and in that case I don't want to be here when it comes downstairs looking for food, alright? Let's just go" – he said, walking to the door

"How much of a pussy are you?" – It was unbelievable.

"I'm not a pussy, alright, Edward?" – he said, angry, turning back at me

"What animal did you think it was?" – I changed the subject. Jasper was a sensible guy and everything, but you don't want to get on his bad side. He definitely not a pussy when he was angry.

"Maybe a fox. You know, those wild ones" – he answered, moving to the door once again. "Don't you dare go upstairs, those steps will not hold you" – he completed, finally exiting the house

"Are you calling me fat?" – I joked, following him, but stopped when I heard steps again, this time followed by a cry.

I called for Jasper. There was someone here. I wild fox wouldn't cry like that.

"Are we're going or what?" – he said, going back inside

"There is someone here" – I whisper

"You are crazy" – he whispered back. "No one could live here Edward, look around. This place is abandoned." – He was talking on his normal voice now.

I signed him to shut up and listen and as I did so, we heard a door closing softly upstairs.

"Who's crazy now?" – I whispered.

I wanted to know who was there. Was someone living at this house? I wasn't possible. How can someone live in a place like this? I started to think it really was a rabid or a fox, but now, I had to be sure. I put on foot on the first step. Jasper stopped me.

"Are you crazy? These won't hold you" – he said pointing at the floor. "You're too heavy"

"There you are calling me fat again. That's gotta stop" – I joked, putting the other foot in. I held my weight just fine.

"See. It's fine" – I said, as a slowly started to climb up the stairs. Jasper followed me in silence. It took us close to ten minutes to do so. We were being very careful and testing the steps slowly, but we did.

The upstairs was just like the first floor. Dust everywhere, decomposing wood and the plants growing on the exterior walls were making its way inside, through the broken windows. I counted four bedrooms. There was only one door closed. I checked the other rooms first and found nothing, then head towards the closed door. Jasper followed.

I slowly opened the door and looked around. The room was empty, just like the others. Jasper poked me in the arm, getting my attention. When I turned he was pointing at something in the floor.

I looked at where he was pointed and sure enough, there it was. A rabbit. And not just one. A family. There were six or seven and they were big. I didn't even know rabbits could get this big.

"See. I told you were crazy" – Jasper said, leaving the room

Well I guess I was. I stared at the rabbits, who were starring back at me. I must tell the wrecking company to check the house before tearing it down. I don't want these or any other poor animals dying on the process.

I turned my back to the room and headed to the door but stopped cold when I heard it. A sob. I wasn't the rabbits. Rabbits don't cry. Do they? I slowly turned around and saw… nothing. The room was empty.

I walked further within the room, but there was nothing there. Just a bed, two nightstands, one on each side of the bed, an armchair, positioned by the bed and a closet.

_My God, Edward, your stupid ass, check the closet!_

I walked to the closet and moved my hand to the doorknob, but stopped. Did I want to know what was in there? Did I have another choice now? Whatever it was it was crying. Maybe I could help.

"Edward, come one, let's go! I wanna go back to London before it gets dark" – Jasper shouted from downstairs.

This would be quick. Just open the door and get it over with.

So I did. In one swing motion I opened the door to the closet and lost all the air in my lungs. The creature staring at me with big brown eyes was definitely not a rabbit!


	2. What's in a Name?

**A/N: Any and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Episode 2 ****– What's in a Name?**

The big brown eyes belonged to a girl. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was pushing herself against the back of the closet, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her big brown eyes were staring at me, full of fear. She was dirty. Her long brown hair was sticking in her face. Her feet were almost black from the dirty, and her big toe was bleeding. She must have hurt herself while running. No doubt that was the cry I heard minutes ago. She was so small, little and thin. She must be seventeen years-old, not a day older than that. And those eyes. Big brown eyes staring at me. Full of tears. Full of fear.

_I know these eyes_

Don't be crazy Edward. This girl is scared. She is scared of me. Is she alone?

"Hi" – I said, softly, trying not to scare her more.

She didn't answer, off course. I wasn't expecting her too. Who was this girl? Did she live here? How long has she been here? Where were her parents? Was she alone? Was she hurt beyond the bloody toe? So many questions were floating in my head. Where do I start?

"Are you hurt?" – I asked, pointing at her toe. Again she didn't answer. A single tear escaped from her eyes. She sniffed, trying to fight back more tears.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to help you" – I said taking a step back. I'll make you a deal: I will sit on that chair" – I pointed at the armchair by the bed and continued – "and wait for you to come out of the closet, Ok?"

She didn't answer, but it seemed like she understood because she glanced quickly at the chair then back at me.

I walked away from her and sat slowly on the armchair, praying it wouldn't break it.

"I hope I don't break it. My friend just told me I'm fat" – I said. I heard a soft laugh; it was so low I almost didn't hear it.

I sat. The chair didn't break, so I relaxed. It creaked loudly but it didn't break. And I waited. I waited from her to come out of the closet praying that Jasper wouldn't come up upstairs and frighten the girl even more.

Ten minutes must have passed when I heard the soft creak of the closet. She was moving. I saw it when she put her right foot and the floor and then the left. Her left toe was still bleeding and it must have hurt because she supported all her weight on her right foot as she stood up. She limped slowly to the bed and sat on the opposite side from where I was standing. Ok, what to do now?

"I have another deal for you" – I said. She looked at me curiously. Her eyes still held fear in them. "I want to take a look of that injured toe. Can I do that?"

She didn't answer

"So here is my deal. If I sit on my hands, like this" – I moved my hands slowly and sat on them, showing the action to her – "If I keep my hands like this, would you show it to me?"

She just stared at me, confused. It was a lousy deal, I knew. There was nothing keeping me from moving my hands. I wouldn't though. My plan was set; I would gain her trust before I asked my questions.

Five minutes passed. My hands were starting to go numb and I was wondering what Jasper was doing. He seemed in a hurry to get out, but hadn't made any move to rush me. Did he find someone too? Was he hurt?

She moved. She slowly moved closer to me and put her left foot on the bed, giving me a view of her toe.

I smiled and looked at the injured toe. It wasn't so bad. The cut wasn't too big, it didn't look too deep, but if she didn't take care of it could get infected.

"I think you will survive" – I said, trying to be funny. She didn't laugh, instead, she looked at me and her eyes were filled with tears again.

_I'm an idiot_

"No. No. I was joking. Just joking. It's a small cut. But you have to take care of it" – I tried to make things better. "Do you have someone to help you?"

She looked at me and then the toe. And then she shook her head. She didn't have anyone. She was alone. In that case, where was Jasper? What was he doing?

Focus, Edward!

Ok, so the girl. She was alone. God my hands are numb.

"Are you alone?" – I asked. She nodded.

"Do you live here?" – I tried; she didn't answer for a while and then shook her head. She looked so fragile. She was alone. How could that be?

"I can help you" – I tried to assure her, but apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because she jumped off the bed and walked to the closet again, shutting the door.

I finally released my hands. I couldn't feel them, so I started to open and close the hands to get the blood to circulate again. The girl was back in the closet and I was back to square one. I couldn't leave now. I can't leave her alone. This young girl is alone, she is scared and she is hurt. Not greatly injured, but that small cut could get infected. I couldn't leave her. Those big brown eyes. They are so familiar…

Jasper chose this moment to walk back in the bedroom

"Dude, what are you doing?" – He asked. "I want to go. Kate just called and I'm having dinner with her. So can we go now?"

So that's what he was doing. Talking to Kate on the phone. Kate is Jasper's girlfriend. She is… bearable. She's not so bad herself, but her cousin, Tanya, is a bitch. A clingy bitch. I slept with her one time, eight months ago and she is still trying to get some more.

"Fine. Let's go" – I said. I had to change my plans. I would take Jasper back to London, buy some food and some medicine and then come back here to take care of the girl. I should remember to get some flashlights too. I bet this house has no electricity.

I was expecting him to step out first, leaving me alone with the girl that was currently locked in the closet. I had to tell her I was coming back. But instead, he just stood there, waiting for me to leave.

"Can I have a minute alone?" – I said. He is going to think I'm crazy

"For what?" – He asked, confused. God, must he know everything? _For what_? Why did I want to be alone? To talk to the girl in the closet! Only I couldn't tell him that. I had my doubts if he would believe if I told him there was a girl in there. And if he did believe he would want to see her and that would probably scare her.

"I want to say goodbye to the rabbits" – That it was. The best I could do. And now it's official: my best friend thinks I'm a lunatic.

And sure enough, Jasper looked at me like I was growing a second head, but he didn't press further. He told me a confused 'alright' and left. As soon as he did, I turned back to the closet and whispered without opening the door

"I'm going to leave now. But I will come back in a while to take care of you. Will you wait for me here?" – I asked. I knew that would be no answer, but I asked anyway.

"I wish I knew if you heard me" – I said, more to myself than to her, but she heard it. I knew because next thing I know, she answered

"I'll wait" – That was all she said. Her voice was soft and low, almost a whisper, but it make me smile.

I vowed to be back as fast as I could. Somehow the though of leaving this girl alone for a long period of time make me hurt. She obviously needed help and I was going to help her.

I made it back to London in record time. Forty-five minutes after leaving the old house, I parked outside Jasper's apartment, said goodbye to him without getting out of the car and turned down his offer to have dinner with him, Kate and the insistent Tanya. Honestly I had better things to do. The desire to help the girl and the curiosity to know who she was were dominating my mind and I couldn't think of anything else. Jasper recommended that I get some rest because I obviously had a hard time. No doubt he would think that after the '_I want to say goodbye to the rabbits_' incident. I hadn't told him about the girl. I would eventually, but first I had to figure out what to do with her. And before I could do that I had to know who she was and how she got to the house.

I stopped at a drug store and picked out some gauze, antiseptic and sticking plaster. I knew I was exaggerating, but at the moment I didn't care. Next, I tried to figure out what to get for her to eat. My first though was McDonald's but after thinking it better I decided against it. The food there is full of chemicals and the girl probably hadn't eaten in a while. A Big Mac would give her gastritis. It had to be something light but consistent. I decided to stop at a supermarket, instead of a fast food restaurant.

I picked up some apples, bread, ham, cheese, milk, water and a chocolate bar. I would make her a sandwich and the chocolate would help her get energy.

Now, I needed plates and a glass for her to drink the milk. So I ended going to my apartment to get the kitchen utensils. Since I was in my apartment, I figure it was better to make the sandwiches there, than having to prepare them in that filthy place.

Before I left, I also got a pillow and a couple of blankets. So in retrospect, it was a good thing I went to my apartment.

By the time I got back to the house it was 6pm. It wasn't dark yet, so I was thankful for that. After a small peep talk, I got out of the car and made my way to the house, carrying two bags, one with the food and one with the pillow, blankets and flashlights. I went straight for the second floor and to the bedroom where I found her. The rabbit family was still there. Everything was the same, but the closet door was opened and there was no one inside.

Did she leave? Maybe she got tired of waiting. I knew I should have been faster. _Idiot_. I hoped she was ok. Could someone else have found her? No. Certainly not. This is a private property. No one would come here.

_She came here._

I started to panic, thinking someone had taken her and maybe hurt her when I heard footsteps. They were coming from the stairs. She was here. She was still here. I waited, watching the door. A few seconds passed before I saw her on the doorway. When she saw me, she froze, gasping. As if she didn't expect me to be back yet. Has she doubted my words?

The girl standing next to me was small and thin. Too thin. She was shorter than me, but still, quite tall. She was wearing back jeans shorts, a very dirty grey blouse and a blue scarf around her neck. I hadn't noticed the scarf before. She was barefoot. Her left toe was no longer bleeding. I stared at her as she stared back at me. She didn't move and I don't even think she blinked. I looked her from head to toe once again and smiled. She was dirty and way too thin, but this girl was pretty. Her big brown eyes left me breathless. Mainly because they had depth in them but also because of the sense of familiarity that washed through me when I looked at them.

We stood there, looking at each other for at least five minutes. I couldn't be sure because I got lost in her eyes and also because I'm an idiot and didn't realize that she had walked back and was pushing her body against the wall. I knew then that I had to make the first move. She was still here but she wasn't any less scared than she was before.

"Hi. I came back" – I said, as softly as I could.

Idiot. She knows you're back. She can see you… God, I have no idea how to talk to her…

Enough talking…it was time to do what I came here to do.

"I'm going to put something on the bed for you to see" – I said, as I turned my back to her and put the two bags I was carrying on the floor, next to the armchair. I picked up one bag and turned back to look her as I put the gauze, antiseptic and sticking plaster on the bed. Then I dropped the bag on the floor and reached for the water bottle on the other bag resting it next to the other things. I wanted to make sure the cut was clean before I did anything.

The difficult part would be her letting me touch her. The way she kept her distant from me, gave me an indication that she wouldn't be comfortable with me it. Maybe she could do it herself if I explained to her.

"I'm going to sit on my chair" – I said, pointing at the old armchair – "Can you sit on the bed like before and let me see your toe?"

She nodded. I sat on the chair, leaving my hands at my side. After a couple of minutes, she moved away from the wall and sat on the bed, showing me her injured toe.

"I don't think you want me to touch you, right?" – I asked.

Hearing the simple _suggestion_ that I might touch her, she stood up and walked back to the closet, but I spoke before she could hide inside

"I won't touch you" – I promised. She stopped. "If you don't want to I won't touch you. I promise" – I said, with the kindest voice I could.

She turned back and sat on the bed again, but this time, she didn't show me her toe, she hugged her knees close to her chest and looked at me.

"You are going to have to help me, ok?" – I asked. She nodded "Ok. You see the bottle of water there?" – she looked at the water then back at me and nodded. "I want you to open and put some water on your hands, then rub them together" – I was trying to explain as clearly as I could. I knew she wasn't a child, but I didn't know how else to treat her. This was working, so I decided to keep it up.

She reached for the bottle of water and tried to opened, but couldn't. She was weaker then I though she would be. After trying a few times, she put the bottle back in the bed and shook her head.

"Can I do it?" – I asked. She looked at me and nodded. Her eyes filled with tears. Was she upset because she couldn't open the bottle? I couldn't bear the sight of it.

"No woman can open these bottles. They make it that way so that women have to keep the men around" – I joked. She laughed softly. It worked. The tears wore gone.

I opened the bottle and offered back to her. She just looked at me without moving. I knew she didn't to touch me or come near me, but I couldn't put the bottle back on the bed opened. It would spill.

"Show me your hands" – I said. She did as she was told. I poured the water in her hand and she rubbed them together. The water was being spilled on the bed but at that moment I didn't care. When her hands were clean I instructed her to show me her injured foot. She did so and I poured water in it. She got the message and rubbed it softly until it was clean. Next, I told her to get the gauze and the antiseptic. I didn't need to tell her what to do anymore. She quickly spayed the antiseptic on the cut and the covered with the gauze, securing the curative with the sticking plaster.

Once she was done, she showed me her foot.

"Good girl. You were great. I didn't even have to tell you what to do" – I said. She didn't smile but her eyes sparked.

"I have something else for you" – I said, reaching for the second bag. The room was getting darker, so I put out the flashlight, tuned it on and pointed to the ceiling, illuminating the room a little. Then, I reached for the food. I took out the sandwiches, the milk and the glass. I kept the chocolate hidden for now.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the food and I criticized myself for not feeding her sooner. I put the Tupperware with the sandwiches on the bed and motion her to get one. She did, taking a bite, faster than I could blink. She was hungry. Poor thing. She took another bite and then moaned. When you're really hungry the simplest sandwich can feel like a fucking Thanksgiving turkey.

As she ate I opened the milk cartoon and poured her a glass. I extended my hand with the glass for her. She hesitated but reached for the glass. Her small hands held the glass farther away from my hands as she could. Our skins didn't touch as she took the glass away and drank all the milk all at once, returning to her sandwich. I ate my sandwich while I watched her eat. She mostly kept her eyes closed, but occasionally looked at me. Her eyes no longer held fear.

After we ate and put everything away I though it was time to talk. I knew I would be making most of the talk, but I had to start somewhere.

"My name is Edward" – I told her

She just looked at me with a serious expression. She knew what I wanted. I wanted to know her name. Still she didn't respond.

_I don't give up so fast_

"What is your name? Do you know?" – I asked. It had just occurred to me that maybe she didn't know her name. That would be sad.

"I know my name" – she said, angry at the assumption that she didn't.

"What is it?" – I insisted

"Isabella"

That simple name, said in such a kind, low voice, almost a whisper, made my whole world spin. _Her_ name. It couldn't be. The name, the eyes… Could it be true? Could this girl be _her_?

* * *

Should I keep going?

Please review!


	3. The Big Surprise

**A/N: Any and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Previously in Against All Odds:

"_What is your name? Do you know?" – I asked. It had just occurred to me that maybe she didn't know her name. That would be sad._

"_I know my name" – she said, angry at the assumption that she didn't._

"_What is it?" – I insisted_

"_Isabella"_

_That simple name, said in such a kind, low voice, almost a whisper, made my whole world spin. Her name. It couldn't be. The name, the eyes… Could it be true? Could this girl be her? _

**Episode 3 ****– The big suprise**

I was frozen. I couldn't find the words to talk. I couldn't even think hard enough to formulate a whole sentence. My voice wouldn't work, even if I did find something to say.

The girl, Isabella, was staring at me, confused. No wonder thinking why her name had scared me so much. She couldn't know, of course.

It couldn't be _her_. It just couldn't. It was just a coincidence.

I kept repeating that in my mind for long time ten minutes before I could speak again.

"How old are you?" – My voice sounded harsher than I wished but it didn't scare her. Luckily, she was much too confused about my reaction to notice. She didn't answer my question and I immediately recognized my mistake. Talking to her like that wouldn't work. I had to be patient and stay calm.

"I'm sorry" – I said, honestly. "I just… I had an old friend with that name" – I said. It wasn't lying. Not technically. "But I haven't seen her in years"

Her eyes softened. She took a deep breath.

"Do you miss her?"

It was the first question she asked me. The first time she took the initiative to speak. I had to reward that.

"I do. I miss her very much. I think about her everyday" – now this was the absolute truth.

Now my eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't be sad" – she pleaded. "Please"

She was about to cry as well. I fought back my tears and turned my attention back at her

"So, you didn't tell me. How old are you?"

"I'm 20"

Twenty years old. It couldn't be. How old would _she_ be today? I did the math in my head. It wasn't complicated at all. It's been ten years. _She_ would be 20! This is too much. Too many coincidences. Could it really be _her_ or it was just wishful thinking on my part?

"I'm 25 years-old. My birthday in on June 20. When is your birthday?" – I had to make sure the coincidence would stop. She didn't even realize that her answer could bring me back to earth or send me over the edge.

"I don't know" – Ok, it wasn't the answer I was expecting

"How come you don't know? How do you know when you get older?"

"I count on New Year's Eve. I think, I whole year passed, so I am one year older" – she said, like it was the most simple thing in the world. And in reality it was. It was pure logic. She wasn't an idiot.

"But how do you know how old you are, if you don't know you're birthday"

"When I went to the hospital, the doctors told me I was eleven. And that was nine years ago. So now I'm twenty. I can count, you know" – she still speaking softly, but appeared mad at the assumption that she didn't know something.

This girl was too precious for words. I smiled at her, she seemed to calm down.

"Why were you in the hospital?"

She didn't answer. She looked down at her feet and it seems like time for sharing was over. But I couldn't and wouldn't give up so fast. The suspicion was growing in my head and with each passing minute I was more and more convinced that the girl sitting in front of me was _her_. Even though my rational side was telling me I was crazy.

"Are you sick?" – I asked

"Yes"

She was sick. This was awful. I felt like my heart was breaking in a million pieces. Could I help? What did she have?

"What do you have? Is it cancer?" – That would be too sad. So young…

"No. Not that kind of sick. I just, don't remember stuff" – she said. She doesn't remember stuff? Did she mean like short time memory? Is that why she didn't remember her birthday? Would she forget me? If I come back tomorrow would she know who I am?

"I don't know the name" – she said, interrupting my inner struggle. "I just don't remember anything before going to the hospital. The doctor said I would remember. But I didn't" – she continued. She sounded sad.

"I'm sorry" – it was all I could say. She remained silent.

I took the time to recap on the new information

Her name was Isabella – the same as _her_

She was 20 years old – just like _she_ would be

She doesn't remember anything before 9 years ago – It has been ten years since the day I last saw _her_.

It all adds up. This could be _her_. It was fucking unbelievable but it was true. I could possibly be standing in front of _her_. After all these years.

I looked back at Isabella. She was sitting on the bed, her back up against the wall. Her head was down and she had her eyes closed. She was tired. I decided not to push for more answers, mostly because she obviously would not answer if she was sleeping. I argued with myself whether I should take out a blanket and cover her, but decided against it. I didn't want to risk scaring her by getting too close and plus the weather was warm, she wouldn't be cold.

I rested on the back of the chair silently, but the old furniture ruined my plans to stay quiet with a loud creak. She jerked her head up in full alert.

"Sorry" – I said. "I brought a pillow for you" – I continued, reaching for the bag and pulling it out. I laid it on the bed and moved back to the armchair.

Isabella slowly reached for it. She picked it up and hugged it. Then, she looked back at me, questioning in her eyes

"You?" – she said, softly. It took me a while to figure out what she meant. She was asking if I had one.

"I have one" – I lied. I didn't want her to think I was leaving just yet or that I would be uncomfortable because of her. Because then, she would be uncomfortable and that would completely ruin all the progress I made. "I'm not tired right now" – I completed.

This was true, all the information she gave me got me wired and there was no way I would be able to sleep, even if I wanted to, which I didn't.

She laid down on the bed with her head on the purple pillow. She looked comfortable around me now, even after only a few hours together. This girl had nobody with her. How long has she been here? Was someone looking for her?

If she really is who I think she is, there are a lot of people looking for her. Including me. Specially me.

She was sleeping now. I got up and walked to the side of the bed, slowly sitting down. I kept my eyes firm on her and her small figure. She really did look familiar. I couldn't be imagining that?

A thought occurred to be just them. Could I be imagining her? Is this girl even real? It could happen. You wish for something so much that you start imagining it happened. Could I be delusional to the point of making up someone so I can tell myself that I found _her_?

I reached out my hand and poked her gently with my finger. I could feel her. She was definitely real.

I went back to my chair and watched her sleep for the rest of the night. Right around 3am, I made the decision that I wouldn't abandon her. I would take Isabella with me. I would get her out of here. I would take her to London with me and I would take care of her until the day she could make it on her own. The hard part would be convincing her. But I would do it. I had to. I didn't do charity work and I wasn't the most giving person, hell, I didn't even let old ladies cut in front of me at the supermarket, but I would not turn my back at someone who obviously needed help.

Isabella woke up at 8pm. At first she seemed surprised with her surrounds but I guess the events of last night came back to her and she relaxed. She sat up on the bed and looked at the armchair, obviously searching for me. The thought made me happy. I smiled at her.

"Good morning" – I said. I knew there would be no response but said it anyway. "I don't think you should drink the milk from last night because it was out of the fridge for the night and the weather is pretty warm. But I still have a bottle of water" – I said, getting the water out of the bag and reaching out to her. I would not rest it on the bed. She would have to take from me. If I wanted to get her in a car with me by the end of the day I had to move fast.

She didn't back out as I thought, though. She hesitated, of course, but took the bottle from my hands. She wasn't so unpredictable, tough. Just like the night before, she couldn't get the bottle opened. I wouldn't offer. She would have to ask. Of course, there was always the possibility that she wouldn't, but I took my chances.

She looked frustrated as she failed to get the bottle opened and noticed I was watching her. She gave up after a while and focused her eyes on the bottle. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and extended the bottle to me, silently asking me to open it.

It was good, but I wanted more. She would have to say the words. I worried that I was being mean when I remembered that she almost cried last night after she couldn't get the other bottle to open.

"You can trust me Isabella. You can talk to me. You can ask me" – I reassured her.

Finally she understood what I was doing and took another deep breath, biting her lower lip. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then looked back at me

"Can you open for me, please?" – she said, shyly, extending the bottle to me again.

I smiled and took the bottle from her hands.

"It would be my pleasure" – I did as she asked and handed the bottle back at her. She drank almost the entire bottle, before stopping dead on her track. For a moment I wondered what was bothering her, until she explained the source for her worries.

"Do you want?" – She said, apologetic. She was so sweet. I realized she was worried because she feared being rude.

"No. I'm good". – I say, smiling. "I'd like to know more about you" – I said, sitting back on my chair. I still had the feeling it would break any time. "What's your favorite color?" – starting with casual questions would be better, sort of a warm up

"Green" – she said, with no hesitation.

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't have one" – she said

"Everybody has a favorite food. You can tell me. Mine is mushroom ravioli"

"I can make that" – she said, smiling

"Yeah? You can cook?"

"Yes"

"So you must have a favorite food" – what's the deal? Why can't she tell me?

"I'm not allowed to eat what I cook."

Ok. That was weird.

"How did you end up here?" – I asked. Time for the hard questions to begin.

"How did you?" – she fired back. She was feisty

"I won this house. My old piano teacher died and left it to me" – I explained. I learned my lesson. If I wanted to know her I would have to let her know me. Show her mine so she can show me hers

"This is your house?" – She asked, her voice trembling. She was scared now.

"Yes"

"Are you gonna take me back? Please, please don't take me back. Please" – she was panicking now. Her voice was weak. She was on her knees on the bed. Her hands clamped together in front of her face. Like she was praying. But she wasn't. She was begging me not to take her back. Back where?

"Please. No. He'll hurt me again. I can't take it anymore. I'll do anything. Anything" – she continue. Who would hurt her? Who did hurt her? I felt my blood boil with anger.

"Who hurt you?" – I screamed, to make sure she heard me under her cries.

She flinched but otherwise didn't move. She didn't answer either, just continued to beg.

"I won't take you back. But only if you tell you hurt you and why" – I said. I was a low blow, but it had to be done. I would never, ever take her back to someone who hurt her, but she understood my threat and started to talk again.

"James. My owner" – she said

"Your owner?" – How did he own her? Was she… No. I couldn't be.

"Are you a slave?" – I asked, angry, disgusted, surprised and appalled. How could type of life still exist?

"Yes"

Again, her soft whisper turned my world upside down. This girl in front of me. This precious, small, kind, smart, feisty girl. The girl who could possibly be the girl who I prayed for every night. She is a slave.

I stood from the chair and kneed in the bed in front of her. Her eyes wide in surprise but she didn't move away. She let her head down, defeated. I couldn't have that.

"Look at me" – I said, firmly but still trying to be gentle. She did as she was told. Looking me dead in the eyes. "I will never take you back to him. Ever. No matter what happens, no matter what you do or don't do. And I will never let anyone hurt you again. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

She nodded quietly. I left out the breath I was holding and relaxed my back.

She was crying, maybe she was still scared or maybe she was relieved, I didn't know, but I meant what I said. No one would ever hurt her again. I reached out my hand and cupped her face, wiping her tear. She didn't pull away, she froze, stiff, but I wouldn't back down. I would prove that I wouldn't hurt her, even if I had the opportunity. I felt a joint of electricity run from my hand to the rest of my body and my heart beat accelerated so much, I though my heart would burst from my chest.

"Isabella, I want to take you to London with me" – I revealed. "I would take you to my house. You could take a shower, eat something and rest. Please, Isabella, let me take you with me"

"Where is London?"

"London is about an hour and twenty minutes from here. Is a big city and I live there" – I explained

"Are you my owner now?" – She asked. I have never been so angry in my entire life. Not at her of course, but at however made her think she was worth nothing.

"No" – I said harshly. I didn't care if I scared her. That point had to come across. "I'm your friend. I want to be your friend. Would you be my friend?" – I said, more gently

"Yes." – She answered

"Good. That's very good." – I said. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. And you can no if you want to, ok?"

She nodded once.

"Would you go to London with me?"

"We walk there?" – She asked, looking up at me. We were still on out knees on the bed and my hand was still cupping her face

"No. We take the car. Is that a yes?"

She was silent. Would she take my offer? I hope she would, otherwise I would have to keep coming back and forth all the time. I could do it on the weekend, but during the week it would be complicated.

"Will he find me there?" – She asked

"Who?" – I was confused until I remembered. Her so called owner. The low life who kept her as a slave.

"No. He won't" – I assured her. "Isabella, he won't hurt you again. He can't do that, ok. Having slaves is wrong and only sick twisted even people do that. He won't get to you anymore. Ever"

"Ok"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes" – she said. One simple word has never made me so happy. And to complete, she was smiling back at me. Carefree and beautiful.

* * *

What's your favorite food?

I promise this won't be a slave story. This piece of information is important, of course, and it will be brought up along the chapters, but the main focus is about Bella finding her way back to her previous life. If she really is who Edward thinks she is or not, will find out soon enough. ; )

The next chapter on Monday (December 27)

Merry Christmas, everybody!


	4. Music of the Heart

**A/N: Any and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Previously in Against All Odds:

"_Would you go to London with me?"_

"_We walk there?" – She asked, looking up at me. We were still on out knees on the back and my hand was still cupping her face_

"_No. We take the car. Is that a yes?"_

_She was silent. Would she take my offer? I hope she would, otherwise I would have to keep coming back and forth all the time. I could do it on the weekend, but during the week it would be complicated. _

"_Will he find me there?" – She asked_

"_Who?" – I was confused until I remembered. Her so called owner. The low life who kept her as a slave. _

"_No. He won't" – I assured her. "Isabella, he won't hurt you again. He can't do that, ok. Having slaves is wrong and only sick twisted even people do that. He won't get to you anymore. Ever"_

"_Ok"_

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Yes" – she said. One simple word has never made me so happy. And to complete, she was smiling back at me. Carefree and beautiful. _

**Episode 4 ****– Music of the Heart**

I jumped out of the bed reached for one of the bags, taking the chocolate bar out.

"Isabella, I don't have food for you this morning, I only have chocolate. We can eat more when we get to London" – I told her, handing her the bar

She took it and looked at the bar, confused.

"You don't like chocolate?"

"I've never had" – she said

"You'll like it. It's really good. I promise"

She unwrapped the paper and licked, tasting it. Then, she took a small bite and finally, she put a big piece on her mouth and moaned. She liked it. I was plain simple dark chocolate, but it made her smile.

"You like?" – I asked

"Very much" – she said. "You have to eat too" – she said, handing it to me. I took a bite and gave it back to her.

"We share" – she said, smiling

"That's what friends do" – I told her, making her smile wider and her eyes to spark. I had to say more things like that to get this reaction. I sat next to her on the bed. She was still on her knees and didn't move until the chocolate was eaten.

I grabbed the things and put them back on the bags I brought the night before. Everything but the pillow. Isabella insisted on taking it with her.

We made our way downstairs, me taking the lead and Isabella following close behind in silence

When we got to the car, I opened the passenger door for her and waited for her to get inside. But she didn't. She just stared at me. I was about to tell her it would be ok and that I wouldn't hurt her when she spoke.

"Can you wait here for a second?" – She asked. I nodded and watched as she ran to the back of the house and disappeared. Fear stroke as the thought that she might not come back hit me. Would she run from me? Have I done something wrong?

She came back about two minutes later, not that I was counting or anything…

Relieve washed through me and I noticed she was carrying a small bouquet of flowers. As she approached me, walking, instead of running, I kept staring at the flowers. Why did she need that? Did she like this kind of flowers so much she had to take some with her? They weren't anything special, just white flowers, like daisies, but smaller. She must have noticed I was staring at the flowers, because she looked at it then back at me. Then, she stopped a few feet from me, extended her arms and offered the flowers at me. Were the flowers for me? I took them from her and all of the sudden these were the most special and beautiful flowers on the planet.

"Are these for me?" – I asked, looking at the flowers. There were sixteen small white flowers in my hands. She nodded at my question and whispered 'thank you'

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." – She looked at me confused. Why was she confused. I'm the one who got the gift, I should be the one to say thank you. "I'm the one who got the flowers" – I smiled.

She starring at the floor as she whispered something that sounded like "my friend"

My heart constricted in my chest. This girl was so precious. I realized this was her way of thanking me. By giving me something back

"You're welcome. And thank you for the flowers" – I said. She didn't react.

She smiled back and finally sat down on the passenger sit. I closed the door and ran to the other side. Once inside, I asked her to hold the flowers for me as I drove. She did with no hesitation. Finally we headed back to London.

I was driving fast. I wanted to get home soon. To introduce her to my life. To start taking care of her. It occurred to me, then, that I was already so involved with this fragile, precious girl that it would hurt if she ever walked away from me. In one day she captivated me more anyone before. I knew it was because she could be the one I was looking for. But by now, it didn't matter if she wasn't. I was certain I would do anything for her, no matter what happened in her past.

"Do you live alone?" – She asked, breaking the silence

"Yes. I do"

"Where are your mom and dad?

"They live in London, also. But at their own house"

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes. I'm a lawyer"

She looked confused

"I study the laws and make sure people don't break them"

She nodded in understanding and looked out the window. She didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. When we got to London, I could tell she was a little frightened by the traffic. Still, she didn't say anything.

I got to my apartment in one hour and thirty minutes thanks to the traffic downtown. Who knew there was this much traffic on Saturday? I was thankful once again for the garage on my building. One of the reasons I got these apartment. Now, it was a guarantee that Isabella would have privacy to get to my apartment and not have to face people on the street that would certainly stare at her because of her current dirty appearance, therefore, scaring her. I parked the car on my usual spot.

"We're here" – I announced. She looked intimidated. "Relax. It will be ok"

I got out and made my way to open the door for her, standing out my hand. She took it. I took the flowers from her hands. I wanted to carry them myself. I left the bags on the car and guided Isabella to the elevator. We didn't have to wait long and it was empty. Another small blessing. I was still holding her hand as I stepped into the lift, but she pulled me back. When I looked back at her I saw she was scared. Has she never used an elevator before?

"Have you never used one of these?" – I asked

"No"

"Oh. Well, it takes us up to me apartment. I live on the 10th floor. It would be kind of tiresome to walk all those stairs everyday. It 's safe."

She took a deep break and walked in. I followed her, pressing the 10th floor button. It took 35 seconds for the elevator to reach my floor and Isabella didn't breath the whole time. When the doors opened again, she rushed out. I walked out after her, fighting a smile.

"See. It was ok"

She nodded and followed me down the hall. Suddenly I was anxious for her to see my apartment. I tried to remember if it was too messy or dirty. But from what I could remember it was ok. Mrs. Cope, the cleaning lady, had come on Thursday, so the house was still cleaned.

I reached for my key, unlocked the door and opened slowly. Taking a deep breath I walked in and turned back to Isabella. She was still in the doorway, looking intimidated. I smiled to calm her but it didn't work.

"Come in, please"

She did only to stand beside me. I closed the door and continued my war around my apartment. She silently followed me as I gave her the tour, showing the rooms as we moved along the hallway. We passed the guest room, the office, my room, the bathroom, the powder-room and the kitchen, where I left the small bouquet she gave me and finally stopped in the space between the living room and the dining room. When I looked back at her I found her looking around curiously.

"Your apartment is very beautiful" – she say, almost a whisper

"Thank you" – I said. "I bet you would like to take a shower, right?"

"I would, yes. Please. Can I?" – she sounded unsure

"Of course. Here, I'll show you where the towels are"

She followed me all the way back to the guest room. The only problem with this apartment was that the master bathroom was shared between the master room – my room – and the guest room – that now belonged to Isabella. At the time I bought the place it didn't seemed like a problem since I lived alone, but now, it meant that I would have to be careful not to walk in on Isabella.

I gave her a clean towel and explained to her where the shampoo and conditioner was.

"In my home I use soap to wash my hair" – she told me after I showed her the products

"That's not your house!" – I snapped. I shouldn't have, it scared her and felt awful. "I'm sorry. I just get mad thinking what those people did to you"

"It's okay. I survived" – she stated. She was so strong. How could someone so small be so strong? I briefly wondered if I would be as strong as her if put in the same situation. I highly doubted that.

"Even so, I don't want you to think about that place as your home. It's not. This is your home. A place where you are safe".

"Ok" – she said.

We stood there for a moment, before I turned my back and headed to the door to give her some privacy. Her sweet voice stopped me.

"Edward?" – It was the first time she said my name. It sounded so beautiful. I turned around to face her once again.

"Yes, Isabella"

"Can I put my clothes in the washer while I take a shower?"

God, I am such an idiot! She had nothing else to wear. But the clothes she had now were so old it would just get destroyed in the washer. On the other hand, I couldn't have her walking around wrapped in a towel.

"I have a better idea. Throw these clothes away and I'll leave new clean clothes in the bedroom while you shower"

"Ok. Just not the scarf" – she said. She didn't want to throw away the scarf. Why? She must have seen the confusion on my face, because she answered my unspoken question saying it was her lucky scarf.

I walked back to my bedroom and went straight to my closet. I heard the shower start and the water falling as I continued my task. I retrieved a t-shirt, underwear and some pants with an elastic band around the waist. My clothes would be huge on her, but since the next best thing was a towel, this would have to do.

I left the clothes on the guest bedroom – although I should start referring to it as Isabella's bedroom, since she would be staying here – and went to the kitchen.

I felt like a woman as I put the flower on water. There's something I never thought I'd do. It took me long enough, too, mainly because I didn't it even if I had a vase and had to look all through the cabinets to find one.

After that was done, I put the flower on the top of the piano, in the living room and headed back to the kitchen to prepare some food. I didn't know what Isabella liked, so I decided to make a simple breakfast. I did coffee, toast and scramble eggs and set the table in the dining room. My God, I was a woman.

_Man up, Edward!_

Out of spite, I didn't set coasters.

_Yeah. I'm a Man!_

I sat at the table and was already starting to second guess every decision I've made regarding the setting up the table when I heard her footsteps approaching.

I forced my self so relax and pretend to be normal. But failed miserably, of course. When I tried to stand up from the chair I knocked down my coffee cup and dropped the chair. Of course, being the gentleman that I man, I also cursed in the process. I must have said at least twenty fucks and half a dozen damns. Not counting the motherfuckers and shits. A real class act.

Isabella didn't seem so aggravated by my rant. Instead of flinching with fear she laughed at me. And what a great sound that was!

As looked at her I felt all the air leave my lungs. My assumption from before was so wrong. I once thought Isabella could be beautiful after she got clean up, but the girl standing next to me was simply breath taking. Her hair was wet and a darker shade of brown. Her brown eyes seemed bigger and even deeper. Her lips were red and slightly opened. She had very delicate features.

My t-shirt was in fact huge on her and the pants were too long. She truly was very thin, no doubt she was underweight. My focus remained on her face. I could look at her face for the rest of my life.

She broke my thought when she started to clean the mess I made. I rushed to help her, finally looking away from her face and breathing again.

After cleaning, we sat, side by side, to enjoyed breakfast. Or a very late breakfast, since it was past 11 by now. She didn't drink coffee, preferring a glass of water, but she did eat two toasts and a big plate of eggs. The girl was hungry. At this rate she could rival Emmett. I kept up with her not wanting her to be uncomfortable and at the end of it I was full.

"You eat a lot" – she said. Was she kidding?

"So do you" – I fired back

"I was trying to keep up with you" – she stated. I laughed out loud

"I was the one trying to keep up with you" – I told her, making her laugh as well. When the laughter died, she continued the conversation

"Can you play the piano?"

"Yes" – I looked at my beautiful piano. My pride and joy.

"Are you good?" – She teased.

"Very" – I fired back. "Do you have any requests?"

I got up and sat by the bench. She moved to stand beside me. My piano bench only had room for one person, so I told her to sit on one of the chairs in the living room. She chose the one closest to me. Good girl.

"I don't know any songs" – she said, sadly.

"You will, with time"

"Actually, I do know one song, but I don't know the name. I don't remember when I heard it. I know it wasn't on Master's house, but I can hear it clearly in my head"

"Ok, first of all, don't call that low life Master. You have no master, is that clear" – she nodded, embarrassed. "And second of all, you can sing the song to me, maybe I know it"

"It doesn't have words, juts the instruments" – she explained

"It's called a melody. And you can hum it to me"

"Are you serious?" – She laughed

"Yes. I am. I have a very good musical memory"

"Did you just make that up?"

"No. Stop stalling and do it" – I ordered, serious but with a smile on my face

"Fine" – she started to hum the melody that floated through her mind. Two seconds in the melody and I lost all ground. My world was upside down. All the hairs in my body stood it.

Now I had my confirmation. Isabella was really _her_. And she was humming the song I've written, years ago. The song I've written to my mother. The song I played during a mother's day party practiced in Isabella's parent's house. I felt my heart could explode from the joy.

I started to play the song in the piano and Isabella stopped humming and gasped. Of course she was surprised I recognized the song.

When the song ended, I rushed to Isabella and kneeled in front of her, talking her in my arms.

It was a new feeling. Everything this girl made me feel was new to me. This need to protect her, to make her safe, to make her laugh, this tingling sensation on my skin when we touched. It was all new and all too much. It was overwhelming and before I knew it, a tear slipped from my eye. I was crying. I never cried. Never since _that_ day.

Now I knew. I didn't need any more proof. Isabella was _her_. They were the same girl. She was lost but now she returned. And as faith would have it, I was the one who found her.

There was only one problem: She didn't remember anything.

* * *

Do you have a good musical memory?

Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far!

You guys really make my day!

Next chapter on Friday!


	5. Stay With Me

**A/N: Any and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Previously in Against All Odds:

_Now I had my confirmation. Isabella was really her. And she was humming the song I've written, years ago. The song I've written to my mother. The song I played during a mother's day party in Isabella's parent's house. I felt my heart could explode from the joy. _

_I started to play the song in the piano and Isabella stopped humming and gasped. Of course she was surprised I recognized the song. _

_When the song ended, I rushed to Isabella and kneeled in front of her, talking her in my arms. _

_It was a new feeling. Everything this girl made me feel was new to me. This need to protect her, to make her safe, to make her laugh, this tingling sensation on my skin when we touched. It was all new and all too much. It was overwhelming and before I knew it, a tear slipped from my eye. I was crying. I never cried. Never since that day._

_Now I knew. I didn't need any more proof. Isabella was her. They were the same girl. She was lost but now she returned. And as faith would have it, I was the one who found her. _

_There was only one problem: She didn't remember anything._

**Episode 5 –**** Stay With Me **

I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn't realize Isabella was rigid in my arms.

_Edward, you fool, she's not ready for that much physical contact!_

I released her and she let out a long breath

"Sorry" – I said, embarrassed.

She gave a weak smile

"Me too" – she said

"What are you sorry for?" - I asked. After all I was the one who pushed the line.

"I know you won't hurt me. I'm so grateful for everything you did to me… but one simple hug and I'm paralyzed with fear" – she said. She was still sitting in the chair and I was kneeled in front of her.

"These things take time. It will pass" – I assure her

I got up from the floor and took both her hands in mine, pushing her up. I guided her to the big couch, where she sat down and I sat next to her, facing her adorable face.

"Isabella, I need to talk to you about something" – I told her, trying to remain calm. Her eyes showed fear and I decided to end the suspense quickly. "Do you remember that friend I told you about? The one named Isabella?"

"Yes. You haven't seen her in years" – she answered. Good, she remembered!

"Exactly. I haven't seen her in 10 years. I was 15 years-old when I last saw her. She was 10 years-old" – I explained. She was confused now, clearly wondering where I was going with this. "Well, the reason I haven't seen her it's because she was taken from me. She was taken away from her parents. Everyone is looking for her but we can't find her. Her parents, her friends, me… We are looking for her. We have been looking for the last ten years" – I paused to sense her reaction. She was gazing me with curious eyes.

"Why was she taken?" – she asked

"I don't know" – I answered

"Who took her?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could tell me"- I said. She was more confused than ever now. I took her hands in mine once again before I went on. "You see, Isabella, I think you are her."

She looked at me with a frown. She was even more adorable when confused.

"What do you mean?" – she asked after a long silent

"Isabella, you are my long lost friend. You just don't remember that" – I explained

"Edward…" – she started, with a serious expression – "I'm not. I'm sorry. I know you really want to find your friend, but I'm not her. I know I'm not" – she completed

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I know" – she said, taking her hands away from mine

"How?" – I insisted. I she knew something about her past that proved me wrong I wanted to know. Not that it mattered now, I would do anything for this girl, regardless of who she used to be.

"Because…" – she started, getting up. She was upset. She turned her back to me before she continued. "My parents aren't looking for me. They don't care about me"

I got up as well. What was she saying? Was she crazy? Her parents loved her so much her father went completely crazy after she was taken.

"You are wrong, Isabella"

"No, I'm not" – she insisted, turning her face at me again and looking in my eyes. For a moment I forgot everything around me because of the intensity she held in those beautiful brown eyes.

"Isabella, your parents love you very much!" – I insisted. Why was she fighting me about this? Wasn't she supposed to have lost her memory? Did she remember her parents hating her? How could she?

"Then why did they sold me to buy a new car?" – she asked, angry and ashamed

I had to take a second to fully comprehend what she was telling me. But it just didn't make any sense

"What are you talking about?" - I asked. We were in the middle of my living room, looking at each other's eyes and having the most intense discussion I've ever had in my life

"I know they did. Mast…" – she stopped saying that ridiculous word as I narrowed my eyes. "James" – she corrected herself. "James told me"

"That jerk told you that your parents sold you to buy a new car?" – I had to repeat her affirmation. It was just too absurd to be real.

"Yes"- she confirmed.

I just stared at her. Not only did this James person kept her as a slave, he also terrorized her with false stories in order to kill her spirit. He better pray I never find him because if I ever do I'll tear him to pieces with my bare hands. And then I'll burn the pieces.

"I'm sorry I'm not your friend. Believe me I wish I was" – she said. "I'll get my old clothes and I'll go now" – she completed.

What? She's going? Where? Why?

"Why?" – I asked, taking her hand. My voice sounded weak and pathetic but I didn't care.

"I know that you only brought me here because you thought I was your lost friend. Now we figured out I'm not, I know you don't want me here anymore. So I'll just go. Thank you for everything you did for me. I'll never forget it" – she pushed her hand away and turned around, heading to the door. I rushed to her and stood in front of her, blocking her way

"Are you crazy? You're not going anywhere" – I said, firmly. "You may not think you are my lost friend, which you are, but if you're not, you are my new friend. And I don't turn my back on my friends, so you are staying!" – I said. I didn't know if sentence actually made sense, but as long as I got the point that I wouldn't let her leave across I didn't care.

"I didn't understand half of what you said, but are you saying that I can stay?" – she asked

I smiled. The kindest smile I could

"Of course you can stay." - I said.

This time was Isabella who hugged me. She wrapped her thin arms around my waist and hugged me tight. I returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. She smelled divine. I felt my heart beat accelerate and my mouth go dry.

_What was happening to me? _

She released me after about twenty seconds. Way too soon if you ask me, but I didn't want to push my luck. I took her hand and lead her back to the couch again. We resumed our earlier position: sitting side by side with me facing her.

"Isabella I want you to tell me everything that happened to you. I need to know"

"I told you I don't remember how I ended up on James' house." – she said, quietly

"But you can tell me how was your life like. You remember that, right?"

"It will be a long time before I forget" – she said, looking at me

"Where did you sleep?"

"On the basement"

"Did you sleep on the floor?"

"No. I had a mattress in the old house. But in the new house I didn't. I sleep on the floor with a blanket" – she said

"So you moved? How long ago?"

"I don't know… One month, maybe. I lived very far away. It took a long time to get here. I rode the airplane" – she said, with a hint of excitement

"Do you remember the name of the town you came from?"

"No. In the airport, it said Seattle. But we had to drive for three hours to get there. I got a new name to ride the airport"

"A different name? What was your name?"

"Emily. I didn't like it. I like Isabella more" – she said

"How did you escape?"

"James and his family were having a party and someone opened the door to the basement. I hid because I though it was Lauren but it wasn't. They left the door opened and I ran"

"And that's when I found you" – I concluded. "Who is Lauren?"

"She is James and Victoria's daughter. She didn't like me. She was the worse"

"Did she beat you?" – I asked, anger boiling in my veins

"Yes. She didn't like me"

"How old is she?"

"My age. But she is bigger than me. She has blond hair. She is very beautiful."

I doubt she could be more beautiful than you – I though, and almost said it, but in the end I though it was too bold.

"I know your life must've been difficult there, but it will get better now. No one will hurt you here"

"Thank you. I don't think I could ever repay you for everything you are doing to me" – she said. I saw a single tear escaped her eyes, but she wiped away fast.

"You never have to repaid me" – I assure here

"I promise I will get better. I will get a job. I can work. I can cook and clean. People pay other people to do that, right?" – she said, hopeful

I smiled at her. She was brave. So much braver than I ever imagined. She was wiling to move on with her life. Little did she know that she would never have to work once she went back to her parents. She already had a job and she was in it for life.

Suddenly I felt bad and my smiled died. She just got out of a prison and I was going to put her on another. I didn't have a choice, I knew that, but I could postpone it. I would let her experience freedom. I would do it with her. And I knew that nothing would make me happier than seeing the carefree expression and her smiled. I imagined Isabella on the beach, with the wind blowing her hair and an adorable smile in her face.

"Can I have an ID?" – she said, bringing me back to earth. It was such an innocent question, but the answer was so complicated.

"You already have one Isabella. You'll see. Just give a little time" – I said, she was confused, I knew, I couldn't explain just yet. She wouldn't understand why getting her an ID card would be so complicated. But she would, one day.

Her sad face and the tear that escaped her eyes a while ago told me that it was enough talk about the past. I decided to drop the issue for now. If had my way we would get a long time to talk about it.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" – I suggested. Her eyes lighted up immediately.

"Okay" – she said, smiling

It was almost sad how something so simple could make her so happy. I decided to extend her happiness

"You can choose" – I said, standing up and opening the DVD draw. For the first time felt proud to be the owner of almost 70 DVDs.

"I can?" – she asked, surprised.

"Of course"

She jumped out of the couch and looked at the draw.

"I like comedies" – she said, unsure

"Me too" – I said. "I have some good ones"

"You pick" – she said

"No. I want you to pick." – I insisted

"I don't know the names of any movies" - she said

"It's ok. You can take your time to choose. Here"- I said, picking up a DVD – "You can read the plot on the back on the DVD. Take your time. There is no rush" – I said

She looked at me, biting her lip. A though occurred to me

"Isabella, do you know how to read?"

"Yes"- she said, firmly.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry" – I defended myself. "How did you learn?"

"I don't know. I always knew" – she said.

It made sense that she didn't know. He must have learned to read at around the age of 7, before she was taken, and before she lost her memory.

"It always takes me long to read" – she said, explaining her doubts

"Not a problem. I'll take a shower while you choose. OK?"

She smiled again and nodded.

I left her on the living room and went to the bathroom.

I took my time on the shower to give Isabella some time. Half an hour later, I came back to the living room to find Isabella sitting on the couch with her legs crossed in front of her, holding a DVD.

"Did you choose?" – I said, sitting next to her

"Yes" she answer happily, handing me the DVD. She chose 'The Hangover'.

"Nice choice" – it was a very good movie

"You like?" – she said, hopeful

"I do. It's very good" – I assure her.

I put on the DVD and went back to the couch.

"I'll go make some popcorn. You stay here" – I said, retreating to the kitchen.

When I got back, Isabella was starring amazed at the TV. She suddenly let out a loud laugh. I approached her with the popcorn and two glasses of coke.

We sat side by side, enjoying the popcorn and laughing together at the movie.

When it was over, Isabella got up quickly.

"Can I cook?" – she said. At first, I was taken back with her question. "I want to cook dinner for you. You are so good to me. I want to do something for you. Can I?" – she explained

"I don't know it if I even have food to be cooked" – I said and watch her smile fade. "But you are welcome to look around the kitchen and find out. If you find something to cook, you are more than welcome to do so" – I said.

She quickly turned around and ran to the kitchen. I laughed at her enthusiasm, but didn't follow her. I'm sure she would be more comfortable cooking alone. I wouldn't be much help in the kitchen anyway.

Hours later, I found myself lying in bed, full from the amazing dinner Isabella had cooked and going over the events of the day. I wanted to take Isabella out tomorrow. Buy some clothes to her and go to the supermarket to buy more food. If Isabella offered to cook I would not say no. Her food was too delicious to turn down.

I was almost falling asleep when I heard a scream. And then another. And then one more. I rushed to Isabella's room, passing through the bathroom to cut time. I found her tossing in bed, covered in sweat and screaming.

I sat in bed, near her head and tried to wake her up by calling her name, but failed. I then, touched her forehead. She woke up and jumped on the bed, surprised.

"It's ok. It's just me. It was just a nightmare." – I told her

She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to cry.

"It's ok. It's over now. I'm here. No one will hurt you" – I kept repeating until she calmed down.

When she did, she let me go and looked at me, her eyes red.

"Don't leave me" – she said. My heart broke with her request. I couldn't say anything. I just held her and lied in bed with her in my arms.

When I woke up, I was alone in bed in Isabella's room. The sun was shining. I looked at the watch on the nightstand and saw it was 11am.

I make my way to the living room after a quick trip to the bathroom.

I found Isabella sitting on the dinning room table, looking at her hands. The table was set with breakfast. I saw eggs, bacon and toast. I smiled at her taking the time to prepare this.

"Good morning" – I said, announcing myself.

Isabella stood up and greeted with a smile.

"I wanted to make pancakes, but you didn't have the ingredients"- she said.

"This is more than fine"- I told her, sitting down by the table and pouring me some coffee. "Did you eat?"

"No. I was waiting for you" – she said, pouring herself some milk.

"What time did you get up?" – I asked

But before she could answer, the doorbell rang and Isabella looked at me scared.

_Who could it be?_

Who do you think it's at the door?

Next chapter on Monday!

I wanted to change the summary of this story; unfortunately I suck in summaries, so I am asking your help.

What do you think the new summary should be? PM your thoughts!

If I chose your suggestion I will write a special outtake in Isabella's point of view. Send your suggestions! Help me!

Once again thank for all who reviewed!

Happy New Year everybody!

See you soon!


	6. Guess Who's coming for Lunch

**A/N: Any and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Previously in Against All Odds:

_When I woke up, I was alone in bed in Isabella's room. The sun was shining. I looked at the watch on the nightstand and saw it was 11am. _

_I make my way to the living room after a quick trip to the bathroom. _

_I found Isabella sitting on the dinning room table, looking at her hands. The table was set with breakfast. I saw eyes, bacon and toast. I smiled at her taking the time to prepare this. _

"_Good morning" – I said, announcing myself. _

_Isabella stood up and greeted with a smile. _

"_I wanted to make pancakes, but you didn't have the ingredients"- she said._

"_This is more than fine"- I told her, sitting down by the table and pouring me some coffee. "Did you eat?"_

"_No. I was waiting for you" – she said, pouring herself some milk. _

"_What time did you get up?" – I asked_

_But before she could answer, the doorbell rang and Isabella looked at me with scared eyes._

_Who could it be?_

**Episode 6 – Guess Who's coming for ****Lunch **

**James **

I walked back to the house empty handed. Four days and still no sign of Isabella. I was starting to think she was dead. Fours days with no food, in these woods, she was most likely dead. I prayed that she was. Otherwise, it was a lose end to this long ass story walking around. She could talk to someone about what happened in the last ten year and then I would be knee deep in shit.

_If I was going down, I would bring a lot of people with. _

Victoria had an idea yesterday and I really hope it worked. It was a way to discredit Isabella's possible reappearance. I really hope it works.

The house was apparently empty, but I knew better. And sure enough, my lovely wife was in the basement. I didn't talk but she sensed my presence when I walked in.

"The lady called again" – she said

'The Lady' was the one who ordered the kidnap. If she had her wish, Isabella would be dead. But there was no way I would eliminate her and lose the chance to win as much money as I did. 'The Lady' had paid indecent amounts of money to make sure Isabella never showed up again. And now, she was pissed with her disappearance.

_I really hoped she is dead. _

"Is Lauren gone?" - asked

"She left about and hour ago" – she answered, without looking at me. "She actually looked at lot like the girl with her brown hair" – she continued. "A shame, though, I really liked her blond hair" – she completed

"Why are you in here?" – I asked

"I miss her" – she said, sarcastically and then laughed. "Actually, I was looking for a way out. But there are none. I think she escaped through the door" – she finally looked at me. "I knew we shouldn't have thrown that stupid party" – she lamented

"Please, let's not do this again" – I said, firmly. We had already had a fight about this. I didn't want to go trough it again

"Fine"- she said, angry. "I hope our little girl doesn't get screwed in this story" – she said

I was about to respond with positivity when the phone rang. I knew who it was. 'The Lady' was checking for any new development. And I didn't have any good news to tell.

**Edward**

I got up quickly, looking at the hallway that leads to the front door. Then, I turned back to Isabella. She was looking at her hands and chewing her bottom lip, obviously scared and anxious.

I considered ignoring the doorbell but it rang again, this time continually. Whoever it was, the person wasn't giving up.

"Isabella, I'll get the door. You don't have to worry. I'll be back in a minute and we can eat this great breakfast you made"

She smiled at me and nodded, relaxing.

I walked fast to the door. Once I got there I took a deep breath and opened.

I relaxed when I saw Jasper standing on the doorway with the newspaper and two cups of coffee from Starbucks. Jasper loved Starbucks even if it wasn't as popular in England as it was in America.

"Dude, what took you so long? I've been standing here for hours!" – he said. I blocked the door so the he couldn't get in and the move didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What the hell!"- he said, sensing my resistance of letting him in.

"Now it's not a good time" – I told him

"I need to talk to you"- he said, serious.

"Can we talk later? This is really not a good time"- I insisted. I wanted to introduce Jasper to Isabella, but I needed to talk to her first.

"Trust me Edward, you want to know about this" – he insisted

"Then just say it" – I said, firmly. What could be so important that he couldn't tell me later, or over the phone?

"Are you sure you want to do this standing in the hallway?"

"Jasper, just tell me"

"They found her" – he said.

He didn't need to say the name. I knew who he was talking about. But how could that be? The girl was sitting in my dinning room and I haven't told anybody about her. How did Jasper knew I found her?

Then I realized he said 'they'. _Who's they?_

"Who's they?"

"The police. Actually, she turned herself. Apparently, she walk in a police station and said she was running away from her kidnapper. Can I come in now?"

I looked at Jasper confused. How could this be? Could I let him in? I had to now. I needed to know the rest of this story. But first, I needed to talk to Isabella.

"Can you wait here for a minute?" – I said

"What the hell Edward, isn't this the news you have been waiting for ten years? Now you want me to wait? What is going on?" – He asked, impatiently.

"I'll tell you in a second, ok. Just give me a minute" – I said, closing the door and walking back to the dinning room.

"Isabella" – I started, sitting next to her. She looked at me scared – "There's a friend of mine at the door. He has some important news to tell me and I'm gonna talk to him in the office, ok?" – I concluded. She didn't relax. "You don't have to be afraid. Jasper, my friend, he is a really nice guy. Even nicer than me" – I smiled. "If you don't want to you meet him yet its ok, but I promise you that he won't hurt you"

"Okay" – she said.

"Alright. Listen, you stay here and eat your breakfast. I'll talk to Jasper in the office first and then I'll bring him here. Ok?" – I said, standing up and turning around. I felt a light touch on my hand and turned back.

Isabella was holding my index finger in her hand, looking at me with kind eyes

"There is nobody nicer than you" – she said, almost a whisper. Then she released my finger but the tingling sensation in my hand didn't fade. This girl is going to be the death of me. I wanted to sit down next to her and eat breakfast holding her hand but instead, I rushed back to the door to attend to Jasper.

"Ok, Let's talk in the office"- I said opening the door.

We walked side by side to the office, that was conveniently located right next the front door.

I took one coffee from him and sat at on one of the armchairs. He said on the other next to me and in front of the big table in silent

"Alright, tell me everything you know" – I broke the silent

He took a sip of coffee before he started.

"This morning, my boss called me to tell me there was a development on the Isabella case. I went to the station and found out that yesterday, at around 3pm, a girl walked in a station and claimed she had escaped from a man who kept her locked in the basement for the last ten years. When officers asked her name, she said Isabella and told them she was the Lost Princess" – he said. Jasper was a police investigator. He had helped me many times with some cases. Since I worked for the district attorney, we collaborated with the police often and Jasper has become my go to guy. He knew about my obsession with the Isabella case and he knew why I felt responsible for her disappearance. He was one of the few who understood the guilty I felt.

"She's lying" – I said. I knew that girl at the station, whoever she was, wasn't the Princess. The real princess was sitting in my dinning room

"I don't think this one is lying, Edward. She told the exact story you did about what happened that day" – there have been many girls who claimed to be Isabella over the year, they were all lying.

"Lots of people know what happen that day. It was all over the paper. They still print the details every now and then"

"Edward, you have to see this girl. She looks a lot like the aged pictures we had done. I really think this one is the real deal" – he insisted

"She isn't" – I said

"Edward, you always so excited when there is a development, what happen?" – he said

"Where is this girl?"- I asked

"They are keeping her in a hotel with security until they can talk to the Queen and authorize a DNA test"

"It's not her" – I insisted

"How can you be so sure? Did the rabbits tell you?" – He mocked, remembering the embarrassing incident on Friday

"Something like that" – I said

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" – I could tell he was losing his patience

"I'll do better. I'll show you" – I said, standing up and opening the door.

I waited for Jasper to join me in the hallway and the headed to the dinning room. Jasper followed me in silent.

Isabella was sitting down, drinking milk. When she saw me approached, she stood up. She knew I wasn't alone. I stopped at the end of the table. Isabella was across from us, at the other end. Jasper stood next to me.

"Isabella, this is my friend, Jasper" – I said. She looked at him up and down but didn't say anything.

"Jasper, this is Isabella. Princess of Wales"

They both looked at me with eyes wide open and gasped.

* * *

I know this a short one, but I'll have another one ready on Wednesday.

Keep sending your suggestions for the new summary

The chosen one gets an exclusive outtake on Isabella's point of view

Please review!

See you soon!


	7. Something That Wasn't There Before

**A/N: Any and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Previously in Against All Odds:

_I waited for Jasper to join me in the hallway and the headed to the dinning room. Jasper followed me in silent._

_Isabella was sitting down, drinking milk. When she saw me approached, she stood up. She knew I wasn't alone. I stopped at the end of the table. Isabella was across from us, at the other end. Jasper stood next to me._

"_Isabella, this is my friend, Jasper" – I said. She looked at him up and down but didn't say anything._

"_Jasper, this is Isabella. Princess of Wales"_

_They both looked at me with eyes wide open and gasped._

**Episode 7 – **

Jasper and Isabella kept looking at me, wide eyes, in complete chock. Jasper was the one to break the silence.

"Edward…" – he started, unsure – "What are you talking about" – he completed

"Exactly what I said. Isabella is the lost princess" – I told him, calmly

"Edward…" – Bella protested – "I'm not sure what is going on" – she completed, looking at her feet.

"Isabella," – I began. "You don't remember this, but we known each other your whole life. I'm older, of course. My father and your father are great friends. I was your riding teacher at the time you were taken" – I looked at Japer, who was quietly standing by my side, looking attentively at Isabella. "Jasper knows this story" – he looked at me and nodded, then looked back at Isabella. I turned to Jasper. "Jasper, Isabella ran away from her kidnaper a few days ago and found refuge in Mr. Klunks house. I found her there on Friday. She is the rabbit I was talking about"- I explained.

Silence fell on the room again. Jasper broke it one more time.

"Isabella… is nice to meet you"- he said, extending his hand to her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at me. I approached her and took her hand in mine.

"It's ok. Jasper won't hurt you" – I guided her forward until she was standing in front of Jasper. She looked at me one more time, as if she was asking permission. I nodded, giving her security. She took her hand from mine and I immediately missed the touch of her skin in mine. She shook Jasper's hand.

"Hi" – she said, quietly and then took her hand away quickly.

"The resemblance is amazing" – Jasper said, looking back between Isabella and me.

"It's her" – I assured him. "I know it. It all adds up. I know it's her" – I insisted.

Isabella was still quiet, looking at the floor confused.

"Why don't you sit and have breakfast with us?" – I suggested to Jasper. "You don't mind, do you, Bella?" – I asked. It was the first time I used her old nickname. She looked up at me, surprised, and then smiled shyly.

"No"- she answered

"Ok, then" – we all sat down at the table. Jasper on one side, me and Isabella on the other, side by side. I felt an urge to hold her hand but held back.

"I'll go get another cup and a plate for you, Jasper" – I announced, leaving the table. I took everything as fast as I could and went back to the living room. When I got back, Isabella was frozen in the same position she was when I left, sitting down, both feet on the floor, looking at her hands on her lap and biting her bottom lip.

Jasper was watching her. He was so fascinated I think he wasn't even blinking. I sat next to Isabella again and I felt her relax, although there was no change in her position.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few question, Isabella?" – Jasper asked. Isabella looked at me and the back at Jasper. She shook her head in a negative sign, silently telling him she didn't care.

I poured myself some coffee and prepared to listen to the conversation.

"How did you get to Edward's house" – he said

"I ran" – she answered, almost like a robot

"Where did you live?" – he asked. Serious, turning the conversation into an interrogation

"With James and his family" - she said

"Where?" – Jasper insisted

"I don't know" – she said, angrily.

I smiled at Isabella's fierceness, considering I knew she was scared with the situation.

"Bella is 20 years-old, Jasper"- I cut in. "She lost her memory when she was…" – I tried to remember the age in which she told me went to the hospital, but failed. "How old were you, Bella? When you went to the hospital?" – I asked, using her nickname again.

"Eleven" – she said, looking at me.

"How convenient" – Jasper said, sarcastically

I shot in an angry look. What was his game? Damn it! Isabella touched the back of my hand under the table and I looked at her.

"Can I go to the guest room?" – she asked, softly. I almost didn't hear her.

"Sure"- I said sadly. But I knew she was uncomfortable, so I didn't push her to stay. She got up and started to walk towards her room. I'm sure this morning didn't turn out like she imagined it would. She made his great breakfast and didn't even get to eat it. I quickly put some eggs in a plate and poured a glass of milk.

"Isabella"- I called. She turned around to face me. "Take this and make sure you eat it" - I completed. She walked back to the living room and took the plate and glass from my hands. Then, she headed back to her room.

"You were rude"- I told Jasper, as soon as I heard the bedroom door close.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that out loud"- he admitted. "But you have to agree it's pretty weird that she lost her memory ten years go"

"Nine year ago" – I corrected him.

"Edward, I admit, this girl really does look a lot like the pictures. I even think she reminds me of the Queen. You know… the nose and the chin. Remarkable" – he said. "But, maybe its juts a coincidence." - He finished

"How come you believe the girl at the station but you don't believe me?" – I accused

"Edward, please don't be mad"- he took a bite of pancakes. "I don't think she is lying about her past, but maybe she is confused about who she is"- he said after swallowing. "If she lost her memory, how can she know she is the princess?"

"She doesn't"- I corrected him again. "She thinks her parents sold her to get a new car"- I told him. "I was the one who said she is the princess"

"Ok, fine. So you are convinced she is the princess. What are going to do now?" – he asked, taking another bite

"What do you mean?" – I asked

"Are you going to call the Queen and say: 'Hey, guess what? I found your only daughter'".

"No" – I answered

"Then what?" – he insited

"I guess I'll take her to get a DNA test?" – I said, not sure if it was the right answer.

"Ok, and then what? Where is she going to live? What is she going to wear? What will she do while we wait for the results? And if she not the princess? What then? It's goodbye and good luck?"

"No!" – I screamed. The though of leaving Isabella was already too painful to even think about it. Even after only two days. It was a new feeling for me. "She'll live with me. I'll buy her clothes. And if I am wrong and she is not the princess, then I'll help her get back on her feet. I'll care of her"- I told him

"Then you better start doing this now" – he said

"Ok" – I said, a little unsure of what he really meant

"My advice is to start as soon as possible"

"Ok"- I said. Again, searching for the real meaning behind his words.

"Edward, do you know what you should do?" – he asked

I didn't think about this part. I was so excited to have found Isabella that I didn't think about what I would have to do for her and with her.

"Where do you think I should start?" – asked

"I think you should take her to doctor. She looks dangerously thin. Luckily, you have a doctor in the family"- he said, referring to my father.

"Right. I'll do that first thing tomorrow"- I told him

"Do it today" - he said

"But it's Sunday"

"I'm sure your father won't mind opening his clinic for you. Plus its better to take her when the place is empty. That way she won't get scared" – she said.

I stood there, frozen. He was taking control of the situation. How could I have been s o careless with Isabella? Why didn't I think of that?

"Do you allow me to go talk to her and apologize? I still have some questions I want to ask her" – he said

"I'm not her owner!" – I said

"No you're not. You are her keeper" – he said, getting up and walking towards the hallway. "I taken she is in the guest room"

"It's no longer the guest room. It's Isabella's room" I corrected him, getting up and following him

"Why don't you call your father while I talk to Isabella alone?" – he said, sweetly. I knew better though, this wasn't a suggestion.

I turned back to the living room and though about what I was going to say to my dad. I decided not to over think it and just do it, so I picked up the phone and dialed. My mother answered on the third ring

"Hi mom"

"Edward, darling. Are you coming for lunch today?"- she asked. It was not a good idea. Isabella would be frightened. I had to take small steps.

"No, mum, not today, sorry. I've got company" – I said. I wasn't lying

"What a shame"

"Mom, can I talk to dad? – I asked

"Sure darling. I love you"

"Love you too, mum" – I said.

I heard when she called my father. Seconds later he picked up

"Hey son"

"Dad, I need a favor"- I decided to go straight to the point

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you open the clinic for me today? I wanted you to take a look on a friend of mine. Just routine to see if she's ok"

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" – he asked

"No, dad. We better do it today"

"Is she sick?"

"Apparently not, but I wanted to make sure."

"Edward, if she's not sick I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. It's Sunday, son"

"I know dad. But it really needs to be today"

"Why?" – Jesus what it's up with the resistance?

"You'll understand when you see her"

"Ok, fine. But only because you got me curious now"

"Thanks, dad. And another thing, can you please don't tell mom about this?"

"What am I suppose to tell her?"

"Tell her that I needed some golf lessons" – I didn't want to involve my mother just yet

"Sure, fine. But one of these days I really want to play golf with you" – he said. It was a running joke in my family. My father is a golf fanatic and plays beautifully. I, on the other hand, suck. Big time.

I hang up after saying goodbye and setting a time to meet. I decided to end the private conversation between Jasper and Bella. It had gone on long enough and I was scared he would frighten her again.

I walked to Isabella's room and knocked on the door but didn't wait permission to walk in. Isabella was sitting on the bed, legs crossed in front of her. Jasper was sitting on the armchair across the room. What surprised me, what that Isabella was laughing really hard. A carefree, happy laugh. I felt jealous that Jasper had caused that reaction, not me. When she saw me, she stopped laughing, but the happy expression remained.

"All set" – I said

"Ok, Bella, I'm going to talk to Edward for a bit ad he'll be right back, ok?"

She nodded. Japer left the room and headed for the living room. I remained frozen by the door.

"Are you ok?" – I asked Bella. Just to be sure. The smile on her face made it obvious she was alright

"I'm fine" – she said. "Edward, do you really think I am a princess?"

"Yes" – I said, firmly, so that she could be as sure as I was. "I'll be right back"

I closed the door and walked back to living room. I never walked so much inside my apartment as I had this morning. Jasper was waiting by the piano

"What was that about?" – I asked

"Are you jealous?"

"No" – I lied. I don't know why I did, but somehow letting him how much Isabella affected me seemed like a weakness. "My father will meet us in an hour. It will give me some time to talk to Bella" – I said

"Perfect. Do you mind if I go with you?"

"No. I don't mind" – I answered, somewhat irritated. The jealousy thing was still irritating me.

"Ok. While you talk to Isabella I'll go out to buy her a change of clothes" – he announced

"What? When did we decide that?"

"_We_ didn't. I just thought she would be more comfortable in clothes that fit her"

I though back to the plans I made for Isabella and me last night. I wanted to be the one to take her shopping. Now Jasper was going to buy her clothes

At least she will stay here with me

"Fine. You do that"- I said, not bothering to hide my irritation anymore.

"Ok. I see you in a few" – he said, turning his back on me and heading to the door. I followed him, to close the door. Before he left, he turned around to face me again

"Edward, be careful"- he said

"What are you talking about?"

"Two days into this and you already promised you won't leave her" – How did he know? Isabella must have told him, of course.

"She's really beautiful" – he said and then left.

_Was this a warning?_

I closed the door and walked back to Bella's room. I opened her door without knocking. She was still sitting on the bed. I sat next to her.

"Jasper left to buy new clothes for you"

"No, Edward, I don't want him to waste money on me. No" – she shook her head

"Nonsense" – I told her. "It's just an outfit because… Bella… I want to take you somewhere."

She froze.

"Please stay calm. I think it's important if you see a doctor" – I told her.

"Ok" – she said, a little unsure

"The doctor is my father" – I told her. She relaxed a little but I could tell she was still feel she was anxious. "I want to make sure you are really ok" – I explained. "It was actually Jasper's idea" – I confessed

"He is really nice" – she said

"You like him?" – I asked. The jealousy filled my senses again and at that moment I hated Jasper. Not really hate him, just envy him.

"I like you more" – she said, looking at her hands and blushing.

It was enough for my heart to skip a beat. My mouth went dry and I thought of a million ways to say.

_What was happening to me?_

"I adore you" – I said, almost a whisper. I hoped she couldn't hear it. But she did. I've never been shy, but this girl made so insecure I felt like I was 13 years-old again and experiencing my first crush.

_Wait. Did I__ really just say that?_

Her blush intensified and my heart melted. I wanted to hold her but got scared. What if I frighten her?

We were both quiet for a while. The situation was uncomfortable for both of us.

"Did you eat your breakfast?" – I told her, trying to break the mood

"Yes. I did. I ate it all" – she said, showing me her plate like a proud child.

I realized that Isabella was innocent. Way too innocent. Whatever feelings I had for her, I had to push them inside. She didn't have the emotional maturity to even think about romance.

Why was I thinking that anyway?

Did I want to have a romance with Isabella?

Why does she affect me like that?

It couldn't be possible!

Even so, right now, all I could think about was leaning in and kissing her red lips.

_What the fuck!_

I am in so much trouble!

* * *

If you want to know what Jasper and Bella talked about in the bedroom, send your suggestions for a new summary.

I'll send the especial outtake to all of those who send suggestions!

Don't forget to review!

They make me so happy!

Next chapter on Friday!

j


	8. Bewitched

**A/N: Any and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Previously in Against All Odds:

_I realized that Isabella was innocent. Way too innocent. Whatever feelings I had for her, I had to push them inside. She didn't have the emotional maturity to even think about romance._

_Why was I thinking that anyway? _

_Did I want to have a romance with Isabella?_

_Why does she affect me like that?_

_It couldn't be possible!_

_Even so, right now, all I could think about was leaning in and kissing her red lips. _

_What the fuck!_

_I am in so much trouble!_

**Episode 8 – ****Bewitched**

**Carlisle**

I was very curious and somewhat annoyed as I sat on the waiting room of my clinic, waiting for Edward. I also worried. What was going on that I had to lie to my wife and meet him on my clinic to see a girl that wasn't even sick? Something if off in this story. This is completely out of character for Edward. He is always so reserved. I've never met one of his 'girlfriends' intentionally.

Notice I am not counting the time I walked in on his and one of his conquests having sex on the piano. It was an accident and I try very hard not to remember that. But sometimes the image pops out in my head. I can't help it. It's burned into my brain and it gives nightmares. People think seeing their parents having sex is traumatized, well, let me tell you, it's no piece of cake when it's the other way around.

Anyway, my point is, Edward is acting totally out of character. And he is late. 15 minutes late. Edward is never late.

As I get to get myself yet another glass of water I hear a car parking outside. Seconds later I hear doors slamming. And then, there is a knock. He's here. I turn to face the door and order him to come in.

Jasper walks in first. I'm surprised to see him. I didn't expect that.

"Good morning Dr. C" – he greets me.

Then, Edward walked in. He's not alone. There's a young girl with him. I look at Edward and then at the girl. They are holding hands. She is wearing jeans, a t-shirt with a picture of a cat wearing sunglasses and black converse shoes. She looks a little scared and fragile. She was definitely thinner that she should be. Other than that, she looked fine. And extremely familiar

"Sorry we are late"- Edward said. I drew my eyes away from the girl and looked at Edward.

They had stopped a few feet from where I was standing.

"Dad, this is Isabella"- Edward said. Then he turned at the girl, who looked up at him with adoring eyes. "Bella, this is my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen" – he completed.

Wait. Did he just say Isabella? Bella? As in…

"Dad I was wondering if you take a look at Bella and see if she is ok. Maybe do some exams. She hasn't been to the doctor in a long time" – Edward said.

"We are also wondering if you could collect some of Isabella's blood for a few tests we want to run" – Jasper completed

_A few tests? _

"Isabella, is nice to meet you"- I said, holding up my hand. She didn't take. Instead, she looked at Edward as is asking for permission.

"It's ok. He won't hurt you" – he said

Then she took my hand and shook it lightly. Why would she think I would hurt her?

"Isabella, do you mind staying here for a few minutes while I talk to my son and his friend?"

Again she didn't answer. And again she looked at Edward. He guided her to one of the armchairs. The one located by the window, with a view to a small garden I had on the back of the clinic. She sat down and he kneeled in front of her.

I looked at Jasper and saw that he was watching he scene with as much fascination as I was. I turned back to Edward and the girl. He cupped her face in his left hand before speaking.

"I'll be right back, ok. The front gate is locked and so is the front door. No one will get to you here. If you need anything you can call me. I'll be at the second door to your left. Do you know where your left is?"

He was talking to her as if she was a child.

"Yes. I know" – she responded. She seemed annoyed with the way he was treating her. He chuckle at her response.

"Okay. Okay. Do you want a magazine to read while you wait?"

"Really?" – she said, excited.

What was so exciting about a magazine?

"Really" – Edward said, standing up and picking up the new issue of Hello that had just arrived yesterday. Did she really eager to know what was going with the rich and famous? She took the magazine from him and looked at it fascinated. And Edward watched her with the same fascination in his eyes.

I look at Jasper one more time and he was watching the scene with a little smile on his lips. He seemed emotional about something.

"I never read a magazine before" – Isabella said

This was getting stranger by the minute.

Edward kneeled again and kissed her forehead. The moment seemed so intimate that I felt like I should be looking away, instead, I stared.

Edward got up again and headed to my office without saying a single word. Jasper and I followed in silence.

**Edward**

"You two are crazy" - my dad exclaimed. I had just told him about what happen in my life since Friday afternoon, when Bella came back into my life. I initially intended to leave out the part where I held her all night and promised I wouldn't leave her, but Jasper didn't let that go by and told the history himself.

I still didn't know what was said between him and Bella in the bedroom a couple of hours ago. He wouldn't tell me when I asked and I was too shy to ask Bella.

Yes. I was shy. I was completely turning back into a 13 year-old boy, who got nervous talking to a girl. Pathetic, I know.

Bella was fascinating. Everything she did amazed and dazzled me. And as hard as try to fight this feeling, it only seemed to get stronger.

When she told me that she had never read a magazine before, I wanted ton outside and buy and entire newsstand for her.

Yep, that was my life. Everything she asked me I would do.

"Just to be sure, which part do you think it's crazy?" – Jasper asked

"The whole thing is crazy" – dad answered. "Edward, you can take a girl off the streets and take her home. That's not how it works. And Jasper, you can't take someone's blood without their permission"

"How does it work?" – I asked. "What was I suppose to do leave her there?"

"No, I guess not" – dad answered. You should have… you should have…"- he was trying to come up with a better solution then the one I found, but it was clear that he didn't have any. "Do you really think it's her?" – he asked, amazed

"Yes"- I answered firmly. Why did everybody needed to question me about that?

"This is crazy. If even she does allow me to collect some of her blood, we would have nothing to compare it to" – he said. It was clear that he was considering the idea.

"But you are the King's doctor" – I reminded him

"Yes. But it's not like I can store his blood in my fridge." – he answered

"But you have ways to get this blood, right. You can say it's for an exam" – Jasper suggested

"What does that mean for my ethic?" – Dad was an honest person. He valued his position as a doctor and didn't misuse the power he had. Yes, power. People would tell anything for their doctors because they trust them. And being the King's doctor, God knows the secret they shared. How much he knew about the monarch. Information is power. Especially at a time when the King has gone crazy.

"We figured you wouldn't want to give the Royal Family false hope. Imagine f we tell them and the girl turns out not to be the Princess. Don't you think it would crush their spirits even more?" – Jasper said. He was appealing to my dad's emotional side. As the King's long time doctor he was also a friend of the family. Reason I was able to stay at Balmoral during the summer. And why I taught riding to princess Isabella and her annoying cousin, Lady Jessica. No need to say that time spent with Bella were much more pleasant then the ones with Jessica. Not that I had any romantic interest on her at the time. She was 10 years-old while I was 15. We weren't exactly friends like I've told Bella earlier. But saying that was easier to explain than saying 'well, you were 10 and I was 15 and my dad forced me to give you horse riding lessons. You were nice but we didn't have much in common in fact, you were like my little sister'. Isabella was a lovely child. She was quiet and a little shy but she was very smart or her age and liked hearing stories about what happened to people's life outside the palace. No romantic feelings then. Now, was a different story. She was grown up and beautiful, fragile and fierce at the same time.

_Wait. Did I just admit to having romantic feelings towards Isabella? _

"Don't try to manipulate me, Mr. Whitlock"- dad said. "I'll have to think about what we are going to do next"- he continued, including himself on my future plans about Isabella. "For now, I think it's best if she stays with Edward. As you told me, she is already settled in your apartment. And plus, she seems to trust you" – he said

"Dad, I appreciate that you support my decision to take care of Bella, but believe me, she would have stayed with me regardless of what you said"- I told him. No one is taking her away from me. Not again.

My dad stared at me for a good minute after hearing what I said. His eyes held fascination, curiosity and… proud?

"As you wish, son. Now, you two can leave and please send Isabella in"- he said, standing up and opening the door, waiting for Jasper and I to leave.

* * *

Thank for everyone who reviewed!

Keep it up! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write faster!

Keep sending your suggestions for the new summary

I haven't forgotten my promise. I am working on the outtake.

See you soon!


End file.
